Not the way I planned it
by naho-chan-23
Summary: Alfred hará todo por conquistar esos ojos verdes que lo cautivaron desde el primer concierto... Un amor platonico, tres semanas, una entrada... ¿Podrá conquistar al chico de su vida, el cantante mas famoso del mundo? A veces no necesitas buscar mucho para conseguir lo que amas...
1. Unnexpected love

Esta es una de las historias mas lindas que se me pudo ocurrir alguna vez en la vida ... y las mas complicada al organizar todos los hechos que ocurrirían en esa semana caotica que pasarian Arthur y Alfred... al final ,luego de casi 2 años, creo haber regresado de... no lo se..el limbo? xDD

ajajja conforme pasen los capitulos talves suelte la odisea que pase todo este tiempo (Okno)

E ire editando esta historia patas arriba mientras recuerdo la trama completa, o talves la cambie a mejor

Ahora... realmente espero que aun existan lectoras en esta pagina ,GRAN parte del fandom se murio en el haitus (al menos las de mis tiempo) ...pero tengo fe que aun existan algunas :3

Amo a todas y cada una de ustedes que dijo: Ah, porque no? al toparse con mi historia.

Disfrutenlo , con cariño y abrazos, Naho-chan

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a hidekaz y la cancion de este fic: "Time is Running Out" le pertenece a Muse , quien tiene una voz prodigiosa aunque solo me gusten sus primeros discos e_e

**Parejas:** usuk, principalmente

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 1: Unexpected Love**

El típico adolescente americano; ese que encontramos en la típicas películas americanas, con las típicas tramas americanas en donde un sensual americano salia ganando como el tipo de buen corazón; es personaje cabría perfectamente en lo que nombramos como Alfred F. Jones, un neoyorquino que pecaba de un extremado nacionalismo y algunos psicólogos extremistas escribirían "xenofobia" en su hoja de vida.

Pero su caso no era tan fuerte, personalmente (y sin ser psicóloga) solo escribiría en tal hoja: Fanatismo

Pues este típico adolescente durante sus típicos 18 años de vida, había proclamado exhaustivamente su pasional odio a todo lo que no fuera _Made in USA._

Amante del hip-hop y el break dance, sobretodo del rock estadounidense; detestaba todo lo extranjero que entraba a sus pobres oídos americanos. Pero si le preguntabas a Alfred que cosa odiaba mas en el mundo , mas que la música extranjera, él te diría con el grito del alma y del corazón: El rock británico.

"Malditos estos bastardos que se copiaron de los colores de nuestra sagrada bandera y lograron hacer una composición que funcionara como marca, ja! como si alguien de este país se los fuera a comprar, idiotas. Encima se roban nuestra música!, nuestra propia expresión de cultura, de identidad... Y la cambiaron con esos... esos horribles arreglos de guitarra! y ese acento tan detestable como lo puede ser un inglés cantando rock , se creen caballeros no? ¡entonces devuélvannos nuestra música de protesta! idiotas, todos idiotas..."

Si la escritora continuara con su infinito reclamo, pues esta historia se volvería infinita...

Sin embargo, todo en esta vida tiene un final.

O un inicio tal ves..

¿Qué hacia entonces Alfred F. Jones en un concierto de la banda mas famosa del rock inglés?

La respuesta solo recaía en dos palabras: una apuesta

O en cuatro también: una apuesta con su hermano

Si Alfred cabe perfectamente en el típico americano nacionalista, podríamos decir que hermano era todo lo contrario. Es más , su hermano se auto-nombraba canadiense, aunque no tuviera ningún lazo que lo uniera al país del norte, era la referencia mas adecuada al descibrir a Mathew F. Jones, quien con voz fantasmal trataba de hacerse escuchar ante su hermano.

-"Nuestra madre si es canadiense,señorita escritora"-

Mathew era más tímido que su contraparte, y siempre andaba con los audífonos escuchando quién sabe qué, un día a Alfred le entro curiosidad y se puso a escuchar la música del I-Pod que su hermano mayor casi nunca soltaba, a veces para dormir. Dio un grito de aberración y lo tiro al piso.

Adiós al I-Pod, adiós a la bonita relación de hermanos.

\- ¡¿QUE FUCK ES ESO?!

\- Mmm…- Mathew, su hermano, recién emergía de los brazos de Morfeo - ¿Qué pasa Al?- dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama- Ese es... ¡Oh god mi I-pod! ¡¿Pero que...?! ¡¿Alfred por qué lo tiraste?! - ese era Mathew dando el primer grito del mes.

\- ¡¿Eso era un i-Pod?! ¡¿Cómo puede albergar música tan ahhg?! –No pudo más y pisó al pobre reproductor.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Alfred salte de ahí! – Empujó al otro al otro lado del cuarto, Mathew no era de recurrir a la violencia, pero esto era un caso de emergencia - ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! ¡Ahora! - Alzó la voz aun susurrante, casi inexistente.

\- No me voy sin antes botar esa…¡Cosa!

\- ¡Esa cosa es mi I-Pod y contenía la música que mas me gustaba!

\- ¡¿A eso le llamas música?!

\- ¡SI! ¡Y para que sepas es mucho más buena que tus estúpidas electrónicas o tu hip-hop callejero! - Cuando se trataba de atentar con SU música, el menor SI se molestaba.

\- ¡No oses comparar esa porquería con mis amadas electrónicas!

\- ¡No es una porquería! ¡Es rock británico! ¡El rock más famoso en toda la historia musical! ¡Pasó por años y aun así sigue siendo más escuchada que tu hip-hop! ¡Tu música jamás podrá ser tan trascendental!

\- ¡¿Ah si?! ... ¡A que consigo música antigua que sigue siendo igual de famosa ahora que hace unos años!

\- No me refiero a unos años...¡Me refiero a décadas!

\- ¡Igual! ¡Las encontrare!

\- ¡No podrás!

\- ¡The Beatles! ¡JA! ¡Cómo te quedo el ojo!

\- Es grupo británico - Levanto una ceja.

\- Esto…¡Queen!

\- Británico. ¿Es en serio Alfred?

\- ¡Encontrare uno antiguo ya verás! ¡O si no…!

\- ¿O si no?... ¿Que serias capaz de hacer? –la expresión molesta cambio a un dejo pensativo con aire de amenaza, me pregunto porque Alfred no trató de huir en ese momento.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué me piensas hacer?!

\- Nada…- Sonrió levemente, su rostro tan inocente no calzaba con el gesto malévolo- solo…iras a un concierto conmigo, el grupo más famoso de esta década viene por primera vez a estados unidos...

\- ¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR ESO Y MENOS IR A UN CONCIERTO!

\- Lo harás...¡O me compras otro I-Pod! - Otro grito que parecía un susurro, si los escucharas de lejos pareciera como si Alfred hablara solo.

\- ¡Está bien, te lo compro!

\- ¿Sabes que ese I-Pod esta más 2500 dólares no? - Memoria de los ahorros de toda la vida de Mathew

\- Ah... OK, ok… iré al concierto… pero, si encuentro canciones antiguas que aun siguen siendo famosas ¡Tu tendrás que escuchar música americana por tres años!

\- Hecho.

\- ¿T-tan seguro estas?

\- Si.

\- N-nunca pensé que escuchabas eso…tu carácter no combina. - Como si se hubiera puesto a pensar alguna vez cómo era su hermano en realidad.

\- Pero me gusta y punto. Ahora, ve buscando porque ya tengo las 2 entradas en primera fila…tienes diez minutos- ¡Y así Mathew gobernó por primera vez la relación de hermanos!

\- ¡Ahh!- Salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Ya en su cama prendió su laptop, no sin antes darse un golpe contra las sabanas.

\- ¡¿Como pude ser tan idiota?! ¡Elvis Presley! ¡El padre del rock!

Corrió hacia el cuarto de Mathew, pero solo encontró una nota en su reemplazo, la leyó:

_Si quieres preguntarme algo ve hasta el Madison Square Garden,te estoy esperando en la entrada. Ten cuidado con los fanáticos. Tienes hasta las 7:30, en otras palabras, te quedan cinco minutos._

_Con cariño, Mathew._

Agarro su chaqueta rumbo hacia el Madison Square, la gran ventaja de residir tan cerca es poder ir en taxi y llegar rápidamente, miro su reloj:7:28, tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

\- ¡Mathew! ¡¿Where are you?! - Al llegar, apenas podía moverse entre los fanáticos que se apilaban uno encima de otro, divisó un pequeño rizo color ceniza encima de las cabezas, rasgo característico que compartían ambos, sólo que tenían formas distintas. Lo jaló hacia él - ¡God! ¡¿Puedes dejar de jalar mi rizo?! – Le grito el menor.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- ¡¿Cómo que hago aquí?! ¡¿Tu qué crees!?

\- ¿Conseguiste a alguien?

\- ¡Elvis Presley!

\- Bien, aquí está tu premio…- Le entrego un papel y se fue con la masa de gente.

\- ¡¿Que?! ... ¡esper-waa! – También fue arrastrado por la fanaticada que cada vez era más espesa, sólo veía cabezas a su alrededor, no sabía a dónde iba, observo como le sellaban el papel y luego la puerta principal apareció por encima de su cabeza, la cruzó y luego todos se abrieron dejándolo al fin libre para mover siquiera sus brazos.

\- ¡Uff! al fin salí de ese infierno – Pero la alegría no le duro mucho, no había salido, más bien había entrado, abrió los ojos y casi le da un infarto, estaba en la primera fila del concierto de rock inglés más grande de todos los tiempos… Y se suponía que acababa de librarse de eso.

* * *

El lugar estaba oscuro,tan solo iluminado en el escenario, trató de escapar durante una hora y solo podía escuchar los gritos de los fanáticos, el grupo que se iba a presentar aun no venia, estaba atrasado - Tenía que ser rock británico - se dijo a si mismo molesto, en realidad el grupo siempre era puntual, pero...les gustaba martiriza a sus fanáticos de ves en cuando.

Salió primero el baterista y el bajo, siendo recibido por aplausos y gritos esta vez de aliento y emoción, aún no salía el cantante principal, la introducción de la canción fue tocada por los otros miembros del grupo, mientras que poco a poco el humo del escenario se fue dispersando y abriéndose en dos dando paso al ser que tan solo al ser captado por los ojos azules, Alfred no volvió a separarlos de su figura durante todo el concierto.

El chico cantante tenía unos ojos color verde que te miraban de forma altanera y orgullosa, junto a esa sonrisa que te indicaba que siempre obtenía lo que él quería ,contextura delgada bien tratada, su cabello rubio caía en forma dispareja hasta los hombros con las puntas teñidas de negro , cejas pobladas que le daban un aire rudo y sensual, enmarcaban mas sus orbes jade haciendo su mirada más profunda . Poseía dos aros en la oreja derecha unidos con cadenillas a una gargantilla oscura en su cuello también unida con cadenas a sus manos en forma de pulseras de plata, estaba vestido con un bivirí rasgado color negro estampado con bandera inglesa pegado a su cuerpo y unos pantalones de mezclilla sueltos, sus brazos tenían una que otra marca en su tersa y blanca piel parecida a la porcelana, era tan joven, no sobrepasaba los 17 años según Alfred, su edad en si era de 20, se conservaba muy bien al parecer.

Y su voz, solo al interpretar la primera estrofa derritió completamente al americano, era grave y armónica, un poco ronca como parte de su estilo, un equilibrio entre la fuerza y la afinación. Cada nota era como una pequeña brisa que penetraba sus oídos y no salía de su cabeza, retumbando en cada neurona y dejándolo en un estado de trance que solo disponía a seguir escuchando más de su adictiva melodía.

Agarraba el micro e iba de un lado a otro cantando, dominaba muy bien el escenario,avanzaba más cerca al público y todos se desesperaban por tocar su ropa, su piel, su cuerpo, solo para recibir una mirada y una de esas sonrisas malvadamente encantadoras que solo Arthur Kirkland podía hacer. Y no solo se lucia cantando, También demostraba ser un haz en la guitarra eléctrica, muchos mataban por conseguir las guitarras que usaba solo una vez por concierto y luego se deshacía de ellas, era muy caprichoso y exigente cuando de su performance se trataba. Una guitarra y un vestuario distinto para cada presentación, en cambio los piercings y las cadenas eran siempre las mismas, nunca se las sacaba, eran parte de si desde que era un chiquillo de 15 años, edad en la que comenzó con la banda. Ahora era el ser más famoso de toda Inglaterra, y se encontraba de gira en estados unidos para ese momento.

Alfred solo se concentraba en observarlo a él, esa hermosa melodía que salía en cada palabra cantada, el dejo británico combinado con la sensualidad de su voz hacia que el de ojos azules flotara entre cada coro, entre cada verso entonado por aquellos labios color rosa yéndose para el carmesí los cuales lo hacían delirar.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
You've created_

Arthur comenzó a buscar a su próximo afortunado o afortunada de la noche, ¿Quién tendría el derecho suficiente de estar junto al chico mas pedido por todo el mundo?

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

Divisó entre la gente a un chico de mechón extraño color arena, ojos azules brillando solo para a él, sonrió con suficiencia dirigiéndole la mirada, había encontrado a la persona correcta. Obviamente moriría por estar con él aunque sea un segundo.

You will be the death of me  
Yeah You will be the death of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Movió los labios como sólo el sabia hacerlo y se acercó con esa mirada atrevida hacia el público.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

Se agacho hacia él y de esa forma canto la segunda estrofa, tentándolo.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Alfred sintió como sus pies se movían solos hacia el escenario, más bien trepando hacia él.

_Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

You will squeeze the life out of me

Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura Arthur aprovecho el momento para dedicarle la ultima parte de la canción, aun faltaban dos estrofas mas, pero le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que terminaran rápido, se le acaba de ocurrir algo, era el rey de la improvisación y nadie le negaría sus caprichos.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

La música termino y todo el mundo grito de emoción-desesperación-admiración-locura por el británico. Era el momento de presentarse, no sabe ni porque lo hace en todos sus conciertos,era obvio que todos lo conocían.

\- ¡Good evening everybody! ¡I´m Arthur Kirkland!

Dirigió el micrófono hacia el publico y en los parlantes se llego a escuchar el grito de media ciudad aplastada en el Madison Square,el estadounidense no le quitaba la mirada embobada de encima, continuó hablando.

\- Hoy es nuestro primer concierto aquí, conmigo están Ian ,quien se encarga del bajo, claro, yo lo hago mejor , y a mi otro lado se encuentra Scott ,nuestro baterista – Recibió de respuesta la ovación del público, era una forma de interactuar con sus admiradores, ahora era el turno del que estaba su costado.

\- ¿And you are?- Le dirigió una mirada sensual mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- Eh… Alfred F. Jones…

\- ¿De dónde eres? - Se relamió los labios que estaban algo resecos, volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos azules destacaban bastante en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- New York

\- Y...¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del grupo como para venir a nuestro concierto en primera fila?- Lo observó inquisitoriamente, le entraba curiosidad ver como alguien con pinta de no escuchar rock se encontraba ahí.

Alfred no sabía que responder, la única canción que había escuchado de ellos había sido la que recientemente acababa de sonar, no sabía nada de nada del rock alternativo, ¡se suponía que lo odiaba!, pero, con esos ojos verdes mirándolo solo pudo contestar lo más sincero que se le ocurrió.

\- Tú.

El público comenzó a silbar, se escucharon muchos "¡yo también!" entre la multitud, Arthur se sonrojó, pero rápidamente se obligó a desaparecerlo de sus mejillas, no iba a reaccionar de esa forma ante un simple fanático, además, era obvio que él era el más amado por todos los presentes, cualquiera le diría lo mismo, que estúpido de su parte, olvido rápidamente el inconveniente y prosiguió con el cuestionario.

\- Y ¿cuál fue la canción con la que te llegue a gustar? - Lo dijo con un tono orgulloso, para no dejar dudas de que el tenía el control en ese momento, no el americano.

-Time is running out –adivino el titulo de lo único que había oído de ellos, rogó para que este bien.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo cante de nuevo?- Esta vez Arthur le mostró una mirada provocativa, Alfred había respondido correctamente. Arthur no espero su próxima respuesta, comenzó a cantarle una parte de la canción en su oído.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Alfred casi muere con la cercanía que le ofrecía el cuerpo inglés, olía delicioso, su aliento se sentía cálido, al igual que su presencia, esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su voz sin la molestia del micrófono, era incluso más hermoso de cerca, no se resistió y giro su cara, se acerco a sus labios perfectos y lo beso delicadamente.

Arthur se quedo mudo.

Pasaron los segundos.

Y los demás no tardaron en gritonear al desgraciado que se había aprovechado del momento, seguridad vino rápido y se lo llevo a rastras, Alfred se resistió durante todo el camino, no quería alejarse de él.

Arthur estaba con el rostro estupefacto, al igual que Ian y Scott, quienes para cambiar de aires comenzaron a tocar otra melodía, Arthur reacciono y volvió a cantar, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, el concierto continuó.

* * *

Ya en la entrada, Alfred termino golpeando a uno de los guardias y volvió a correr por quinta vez hacia el escenario, pero fue detenido nuevamente y esta vez fue echado a patadas hacia las calles frías de New York.

Caminó entre la oscuridad del a noche, eran casi las 2 am, fue hacia su apartamento y ni bien entro a su cuarto prendió al laptop y comenzó a buscar acerca del grupo.

Necesitaba saber algo más de Arthur.

Mathew llego a las 4 de la madrugada, estaba exhausto, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Alfred, recordó entonces todo lo que había sucedido, el también había visto todo, su meta era que a Alfred le gustara la banda, no que se obsesionara con el vocalista, al final sus sospechas fueron ciertas, Alfred estaba escuchando un video de Arthur en una de sus tantas presentaciones. El mayor volteó y al encontrarse a su hermano lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue – ¡Mathew!, ¿tienes entradas para el concierto de mañana!?

\- Eh, no…

\- ¡Donde las consigo!

\- Alfred, todas ya están vendidas…

\- ¿Y las de tu país?!

\- También...

\- Después de eso van a Japón y luego a china, entonces tengo que…- Comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo mientras se volvía a la computadora, abrió una ventana para dirigirse donde se vendían tickets online.

\- Mathew, ¿Tienes 3750 dólares?

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!

\- ¡Yo tengo ahorros pero se irán para el pasaje a Japón! por favor Mathew yo se que también has ahorrado algo!

\- Es que todo se me ha ido para las entradas del concierto de hoy…

-…tengo dos semanas para conseguir el dinero…

\- En realidad tienes tres…

\- ¿Qué? – Alfred no podía haber fallado en el cálculo del tiempo, acaba de averiguarse todos los conciertos y ya tenía el calendario de la banda hasta el próximo mes.

\- Al final de todo Arthur afirmo que descansarían luego de sus conciertos en estados unidos, quería visitar uno que otro lugar de nueva york, y lo mismo haría en Toronto, así que los pospuso una semana más.

\- ¡Entonces es mejor! , ¡Buscaré un trabajo y juntare los 3750 para la entrada!

\- Alfred…no creo que puedas, son solo tres semanas…

\- Lo hare Mathew, y ¡Tú me ayudaras!

\- ¿Qué? - El pobre de Mathew ya se temía eso - Estas demente, ¡Yo no pienso juntar para un concierto al que no iré!, y… además tengo que comprarme otro i-Pod…

\- ¡Te comprare un I-Pod en Japón y hare que el mismo Arthur te lo firme!

\- ¿Qué? - Mathew enmudeció - Alfred, no creo que te dejen acercarte a él siquiera…

\- ¿Acaso no confías en tu hermano?

\- No es eso,es que…

\- Juro por mi vida y por el amor que le tengo a Arthur que conseguiré ese autógrafo, te lo prometo, solo ayúdame a conseguir el dinero…

-…Ok Alfred…ha-hagámoslo - Alfred se tiro encima de su hermano y lo abrazo asfixiándolo- ¡Gracias Matty! ¡Te traeré no solo un autógrafo! ¿También una foto! ¡Te lo juro!

\- A-Alfred g-gracias…p-pero…¡m-me…ah..or..cas!

\- ¡Ah! - Lo soltó rápidamente- Perdón, fue la emoción ejeje – Rio tiernamente agarrándose la cabeza.

Mathew con las justas podía respirar, aspiro una bocanada de aire y continuo –Ahora tenemos que dormir, mañana es un largo día y para buscar trabajo necesitas estar sin ojeras.

\- ¡A dormir! ¡Yay! –Alfred estaba realmente emocionado, haría todo por encontrar a aquel chico que lo conquisto en solo una noche.

Iban a ser las tres semanas más largas de su vida hasta encontrárselo de nuevo.

O tal vez no…

* * *

No cambié casi nada de los diálogos, estaban muy lindos. Solo el inicio que lo hice un poco mas interesante xD lol

espero que les halla gustado, probablemente continue re-editanto esta historia.

con cariño, nuevamente , Naho-chan


	2. My lovely brothers

segundo capi re-editado

con buenas noticias, mi beta esposa me dijo que es una depresiva que nunca bota los archivos antiguos xD y todo lo que alguna ves yo borre de este fic (un buen avance que ahora me duele no tenerlo a mis manos) lo tiene mi pechocha Sole +w+ y espero que me lo envie pronto para hacerme creer que si tengo tiempo de editarlo xd

sin mas, el re-edit

* * *

**Disclairmer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Un Iggy mandando tiernamente a la mierda a todo el mundo(?).

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 2: My lovely brothers**

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Estás ahí?! - Tocó la puerta del baño un Scott muy enojado, su hermano estaba encerrado ya por dos horas y él quería usar el baño también - ¡¿te puedes apurar?!

\- ¡Estoy ocupado bastard!

\- ¿En qué? ¡¿Contando las mayólicas de la pared?!

\- No idiot! ...Sólo que… ah shit ¡¿No puedes meterte a otro baño?!

\- ¡Arthur abre ya o juro que te dejaré una marca para que de verdad no quieras salir del baño!

\- Scott ve al otro baño - Intervino Ian, cansado de los gritos constantes de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Pero ese es el baño de chicas!

\- ¡¿Acaso dudas de tu masculinidad maldito gay?! - Ésta vez Arthur gritó desde la puerta del baño de hombres - ¡Ahora lárguense ambos!

\- El camerino es de los tres, así que no vengas a jodernos con lo mismo y sal de una buena vez, y tú Scott, también vete al otro baño o ambos se arrepentirán de no haberme hecho caso - Ian molesto realmente daba miedo, así que Scott fue hacia el baño de damas, pero Arthur seguía encerrado.

\- Arthur, ¿Fue ese tal Alfred no? - Ian comenzó con el incómodo tema desde el otro lado de la puerta que los separaba.

\- ¿Q-que?

\- ¿Fue por ese que hiciste subir al escenario por el que estás ahí no?

\- ¡N-no! ¡¿Que me crees imbécil?! ¡Arthur Kirkland jamás se dejara llevar por algo tan estúpido como un puto beso!

\- No fue un puto beso Arthur, fue tu primer beso y lo sabes bien.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!

\- No me iré - Dijo con un tono socarrón, amaba provocar de esa forma su hermano.

\- ¡Lárgate! ¡Ni creas que te daré el gusto de joderme!

\- Ya lo estás haciendo hermanito, déjame decirte que lo que te sucede no es la gran cosa, además, vive en New York ¿no? ¿No dijiste en la entrevista que irías a visitar la gran manzana la próxima semana?, tal vez te lo encuentres…

\- ¡C-cállate! ¡Eso es mentira!

\- O ¿Acaso ahora me vas a venir con que no quieres verlo?

\- …¡No me jodas maldita sea!

\- Entonces averigua dónde vive y simple, tienes su nombre completo. ¡Con eso hasta el retrasado de Scott puede conseguir la dirección!

\- ¡Te escuché! - Del otro lado del baño, el más desinteresado de los tres seguía al pendiente de la conversación.

\- Ahora si quieres encontrarlo sal del baño y llama al manager o a un asesor, "nadie le niega nada a Arthur Kirkland" o ¿Eso no decías? o ¿El americano te robo la lengua?

\- ¡Tal vez le robó otra cosa! - Scott seguía opinando desde el otro baño.

\- ¡Shut up! - Abrió fuertemente la puerta del baño y se fue corriendo hacia el teléfono, tratando de ocultar su rostro que se encontraba rojo, pero aun así fue notado por el mayor - ¡Ajajaja! ¡Nunca pensé que te vería así hermanito! - Ian estaba muriéndose de la risa.

\- Vete a la mierda Ian y pásame el teléfono.

\- Como quieras – Se lo pasó desinteresadamente - Y ¿Qué piensas hacer luego? ¿Declararte?

\- ¡Claro que no maldito idiota!

\- Ajajaja ¿Entonces?

\- …No…no lo sé… mejor averiguo dónde trabaja y hago como si estuviera de visita…

\- ¡Ajajajajaja!

\- ¡IMierda ya parale! ¿Ahora qué?

\- Ajajaja es, es que ¡Ajajajaja!

\- ¡Cállate joder!

\- Es que nunca te habíamos visto de esa forma hermanito - Ahora hablaba Scott, que acababa de salir del baño - siempre eras el más altanero y desgraciado de los tres, hiciste que 273 personas se suicidaran por ti, ¡Y ahora andas desesperado por hallar la dirección de UNO de los más de 10 millones que te siguen! ¡O has fumado más de lo normal o yo soy el que se ha fumado algo!

\- Ajajajaja e-es que ¡Ajajajaja! – Ian continuaba en su ataque de risa - Ajajaja de verdad, nunca nunca nunca pensé que ¡Ajajaja!

\- Mierda, yo lo continuo tarado - Scott golpeó a Ian para que se calmara y prosiguió - Nunca pensamos que el, supuestamente, más descarado, sinvergüenza y deseado vocalista de toda Inglaterra que se oculta debajo de la fachada más cínica de caballerismo estuviera enamorado de alguien.

\- Yo no estoy enamorado - Dijo intentando ser serio el inglés.

\- Si hermanito y yo soy un hada ¡Ajajajajaja!

\- ¡Shit! ¡¿Pueden dejar de decirme hermanito?! ¡Molesta! ¡Par de imbéciles!

\- Jajajajajaj-¡Auch!- Ésta vez Scott sí le dió un golpe fuerte, parecía que el que de verdad se había fumado algo era Ian – ¡Cállate idiota! Y tú Arthur, si quieres que ese otro imbécil caiga a tus pies, ¡Es hora de que actúes ya!-le alcanzo el teléfono.

\- Ajajaja o si no…

\- O si no… - Arthur tembló, presentía algo malo.

\- ¡O si no nosotros iremos tras el! – Dijeron los dos al unísono

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver malditos bastardos! ¡Ni crean que yo! ¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡El hombre más deseado de éste planeta les dejaré a Alfred tan fácilmente!

\- ¡Así se habla hermanito! ¡Ahora ve por lo que quieres!

\- ¡Iré por lo que quiero! – Rápidamente marcó el teléfono del manager y cuando contestó dijo - ¡Necesito la dirección de Alfred F. Jones ahora! ¡O te consideras despedido para las próxima hora! - Colgó el teléfono y esperó a que llegara lo solicitado a su correo, sólo con eso conseguiría ver al maldito que le robó un beso, tenía que darle su respectivo merecido ¿no?

* * *

veo reviús , gracias por sus comentarios, publicare dos seguidos para que no se quede tan corta la historia en tanto tiempo de espera..

ademas porque no tendré otro día para editar la wea esta (?)

los siguientes dos meses en mi facu son mes de examenes y proyectos finales de cursos teoricos, y mes de final de taller. Así que, se puede decir que estare sin vida hasta agosto u.u

con fe D,:


	3. Changing lifestyle, What s up with me?

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje le pertenece a Hidekaz, Youtube tampoco me pertenece xD

**Parejas:** Usuk

**Advertencias:** Umm... ¿Ojos amenazadores de una horda apunto de matar al pobre de Alfred? e.e

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 3: Changing of lifestyle...What's up with me?!**

6:00 am, el sol recién se asomaba, el cielo claro y el ambiente frío inundaba el cuarto de los hermanos, Alfred despertó con un largo bostezo, escuchó a su hermano haciendo algo, levantó la cabeza adormilada y se encontró con un conjunto de terno recién planchado.

Tocó su textura, la tela aun estaba tibia, le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo encima de ella. De soñar con ojos verdes y voces acarameladas que entonaban música británica. Pero los gritos susurrados de su hermano lo volvieron a la realidad.

\- ¡Vamos Alfred despierta!…son las seis y tienes que presentarte temprano si quieres conseguir alguna oportunidad laboral -Le lanzó una toalla y le señaló el baño, era hora de tocar la fría agua de la ducha.

\- Ummm Mattie, no quieruuu -Volvió a meterse entre la colcha de Superman y su almohada-

\- Alfred, nadie te va a conseguir los 3000 y no sé qué más de tu entr…

\- ¡El concierto! ¡Es cierto! N-no fue un sueño... – Alfred no podía creérselo, pensó que aquel ser angelical había sido producto de su imaginación, dio un salto volador y se metió al baño, salió 10 minutos después, con la toalla cubriendo lo necesario y tiritando de frio- ¡Mattie la ropa! ¡Sabes el frio que hace en las mañanas!

-Perdón bro - Mathew rió disimuladamente, Alfred dependía mucho de él.

Pasaron los minutos y a las 7 estaba saliendo con un hotcake bañado en miel de maple, cortesía de su hermano, era la hora de buscar trabajo.

Ya en las calles de nueva york descubrió que no sería tan fácil, muy pocas tiendas buscaban empleados, y las que lo hacían con solo ver la apariencia relajada del chico lo rechazaban rápidamente.

Alfred siguió caminando, frustrado por lo poco que había logrado aquel día, ahora tenía menos tiempo para conseguir el dinero, escucho entonces aquella música nueva para él, era otra canción, pero aquella voz era inconfundible…

Volteo rápidamente y se encontró con un grupo de chicos que veían un video de los últimos conciertos de Arthur, estaban negociando el costo del video con el dueño de este. Entró a la tienda y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con las miradas de: "¿Qué hace este aquí?" Seguidas con una expresión de desprecio. Es que ¿De verdad se notaba tanto que antes odiaba aquella música?

El dueño de la tienda no dudó en dejar lucir su curiosidad por el que acababa de aparecer y se acercó a él.

-¿Tu nombre forastero? – Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo examinándolo detenidamente.

\- A-Alfred…- Aquellos ojos color carmesí lo intimidaban.

\- Alfred ¿Qué?- El dueño puso una mano en su blanco cabello, ahora poseía un gesto intrigado, acaso ¿el chico era…?

\- Alfred F. Jones

Si las miradas que recibió antes eran de desprecio, esas habían sido gestos de cálida bienvenida comparadas con las que estaba recibiendo ahora. TODOS habían escuchado sobre el aventado que tuvo la osadía de besar a Arthur Kirkland y aun vivía para contarlo… no, no por mucho tiempo.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al americano, quien ahora se arrepentía de haber entrado a ese lugar. El dueño se dio cuenta de la situación y llegó antes que la horda de fanáticos y lo jaló al mostrador

-¡Haber chicos! si esta aquí es porque quiere algo, déjenme ver si consigo buen negocio, y tal vez les rebaje el precio de los DVDs.

Volteó hacia el de ojos azules y rápidamente lo interrogo- ¿De verdad eres Alfred? ¿El que beso a Arthur?

\- S-si…

\- ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si sigues aquí andando como si nada? ¡Estabas a punto de morir a manos de ellos!

\- Pero yo no hice nada- hizo un pucherito con sus labios.

\- Besaste a la estrella mundial del rock inglés y ¡¿Dices que no has hecho nada!?

\- P-pero, no pude resistirme…

\- Pues entonces disfruta llevándote el odio de la mitad del mundo, porque todos quieren verte arder en fuego…-respiro largamente – Y ¿cómo llegaste a esta _awesome_ tienda? En serio yo que tú me ocultaría al menos un mes si quiero conservar mi cuello.

\- Necesito dinero en tres semanas, el suficiente como para conseguir una entrada...

\- ¿Quieres volver a verlo sabiendo las consecuencias? Sus guardias te arrancarían miembro por miembro más por diversión que por cumplir órdenes...además, no creas que Arthur es una dama, es el ser mas perro que ha tenido Inglaterra, pero tantos se mueren por él que nadie dice nada.

-No te atrevas a dirigirte así a Arthur, no en mi presencia- la voz le salió grave y seca, denotaba a amenaza en cada silaba y el albino comprendió, solo lanzo una risa.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo mocoso...

-Por lo mismo he venido aquí, quiero que me enseñes este mundo, quiero saber quién es en realidad Arthur Kirkland. Como puede arrancarte el corazón con solo una melodía...

\- Has llegado al lugar correcto niñato, puedo responderte todas esas preguntas e incluso más.-Cambió su rostro a una sonrisa orgullosa, muy parecida a las que lanzaba el británico-¡Bienvenido a la tienda oficial de KB!

Alfred se quedo sin palabras, estaba en el club oficial…no podía creerlo, ni siquiera sabia que existía una sede para el club, se encontraba en el paraíso, volteo hacia los estantes y vio fotografías autografiadas, polos, llaveros, CD´s originales, DVD´s , incluso almohadas y peluches.

Todo se redujo a una mirada suplicante y el típico "¿puedo entrar al club puedo puedo?!". Pero fue parado en seco por el albino.

\- Escúchame bien novato, aquí hay tres reglas:

La primera: solo dirás ser fan de KB. La segunda: como prueba deberás colocarte dos aros en la oreja derecha, eso te identifica como fan oficial, no estas en cualquier sede niñato, y ademas es algo así como un acto de iniciación. La tercera: las actividades del grupo ante todo, sino quedas fuera, ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! - Alfred estaba emocionado, pero aun le aterraba eso de los aros, perforarse su pobre orejita, no tenía la culpa. Ahora entendía porque se daban cuenta de que no era un fanático, vio de reojo a los demás y se dio cuenta que la gran mayoria poseía dos aros de colores variables,será acaso un código, si el plateado era de Arthur... la voz rasposa lo regreso a tierra firme.

-Y me decías que buscabas trabajo ¿eh? Puedes trabajar aquí si quieres, no recibirás mucho claro, es el pago por saber más del grupo, no me sorprendería que solo conocieras una o dos canciones. Tú no eres de escuchar rock ¿No?

-La verdad era del hip-hop, mi hermano me tendió una trampa y sin darme cuenta estaba en primera fila... y ahora no se qué hago aquí buscando mas de él...-dijo soltando una risa enamorada.

\- Muchos llegamos similarmente, nunca pensé que dentro de ese caparazón de desprecio y orgullo se escondía algo tan awesome como él. Claro, obviamente lo que te obsesiona primero es su voz, pero con el tiempo descubrí que era una persona para admirar y un modelo a seguir, bajo esa facha de malhechor se ocultan sentimientos de cariño y aprecio por sus fanáticos...

Alfred se dio cuenta que no era el único que sentía ese amor desenfrenado por el inglés, habían quienes también lo admiraban y lo volvían parte de sí. El con las justas había escuchado una que otra rola, y fue gracias a una estafa canadiense y luego a Youtube.

\- ¡Oh vamos! no pongas esa cara luego de haber escuchado mi tan genial palabrería ¡Anímate! -le dió un golpe amistoso en la espalda y continuó- Si deseas con toda tu vida ir a ese concierto ponte ese gorro y ayúdame con los estantes de allá, por cierto, soy Gilbert.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Quieres el dinero si o no? ¡Apúrate que esto se repleta en la tarde!

Alfred solo sonrió y soltó un "gracias" antes de ponerse a trabajar, dejando al otro en el mostrador ordenando cuentas.

* * *

-Tomé la decisión correcta Arthur, espero que lo valores, maldito desgraciado...- susurro para si entre las estanterías del mostrador, eran las 3 pm, y el de ojos celestes seguía contento limpiando una que otra cosa, sin darse cuenta que acababa de escoger su destino.

Y ese destino tenía el nombre de Arthur Kirkland escrito en el.

* * *

Cualquier error de edición , mea culpa.

El código de los aros es plateado: Arthur, Dorado:Ian, Cobre:Scott. Si cada aro del par tenia un color distinto, pues significaba mas que todo que shippeabas a esa pareja, a veces era que te gustaban dos del grupo,aunque esta ultima tenias que explicarlo o te consideraban amante del slash o algo asi xD

KB es una abrebiatura a Kirkbro, nombre de la banda, no se me ocurrio algo MAS original, asi que los tomates son bien recibidos c:

Un reviú de apoyo ,una declaracíón de amor, una critica destructiva, todo vale en el amor y la escritura ;D

Un placer leerlos, Naho-chan.

* * *

¿Y porque el mas codiciado del mundo no ha sido besado aun?

¿Porque se suicidaron tantos y la prensa no lo sabe?

¿Proque Alfred sale con sus hotcakes bañados en tanta miel sin mancharse las manos ni el traje?

¿Porque el pobre alfred se ve tan pinta de hiphop?

¿Porque no le pongo tildes mis porques?

esto y mucho mas averigüenlo en la siguiente entrega!

...

Maldita entrega de taller (?) -refunfuña y se va a maquetear-


	4. Everythign about you is so easy to love

_Como prometi los dos capis :3 este subi un poco despues por que adasdasd no encontraba titulo descente xD perdon por la demora :3_

EDIT: quise conservar las notas de autor de este capi porque de verdad, se me hizo un MUNDO escoger el titulo perfecto xD

Antes se llamaba "My dreams, my pride and... you?" pero hoy me puse a escuchar Muse y justo encontré la letra perfecta, pues desde hace años buscaba la canción que Arthur le escribiría a Alfred en este fic, soy muy fregada para estas cosas como verán xD

Lo bueno es que la mitad de este capi esta recientemente escrito, porque antes era muy corto xd (ahora entienden el doble capi que subí en la primera versión)

Y pues, subiré hasta aqui porque esta canción fue la razón por la cual me dije: Ya joder sube un capi :v

jajajaja dejo de spamear y lean tranquilas :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, solo a Hidekaz. Y la canción citada es Bliss de Muse.

**Parejas:** Por ahora el usuk mas tierno

**Advertencia:** Pos nada, supongo. Poner "Advertencia" hace esto mas interesante (?) y bueno, el reflejo de mi stress en el stress de Arthur talves las aturda e_e okno

* * *

**Not the way I planned it **

**Capítulo 4: _Everything _**_**about you is so easy to love **_

_12 pm del mismo día._

_Arthur recién recuperaba la conciencia de sí mismo, abrió lentamente sus orbes color verde y lo primero que pudo aclarar en su mente fueron tres cosas:_

_Era muy tarde para que un caballero se levante._

_Estaba desnudo._

_A la mierda todo, en ese momento sentía un dolor de cabeza infernal._

_Se levantó como pudo y se cubrió poniéndose la sabana como capa, fue directo al baño y al verse en el espejo se topo con una imagen nada agradable de él. Estaba demacrado, con unas ojeras que amenazaban con no desaparecer en todo el día, tenía marcas en el cuello producto de esa noche que aun no recordaba y sus pupilas esmeraldas brillaban más de lo normal._

_Dedujo que la había pasado genial, pues por más que se veía cansado también se veía… no feliz, más bien satisfecho. _

_Volteo a ver el dormitorio… no, no era suyo, le entro un poco de pánico, pero lo tomo a la ligera y siguió caminando hacia la cama, el cuarto era simple, una decoración juvenil, parecía de hombre._  
_Era de un hombre._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué mierda hago aquí?- Su subconsciente comenzó a gritarle._

_Buscó su ropa desesperadamente, pero no la encontraba en ningún rincón del desorden de aquella habitación, sentía como su piel rozaba con la blanca tela de la sabana, ahora si entraba en pánico._

_Siguió buscando alguna pertenencia suya, pero no hallo rastro de nada, más bien encontró CD's tirados y fotografías suyas. Era más que obvio que se trataba de un fanático... eso lo alarmo aún más, ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de uno de sus admiradores con la pinta de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida con este?_

_Abrió la puerta y se lanzo contra el pasadizo para correr, pero no pudo continuar, unos brazos lo sujetaron y el dueño de estos le sonrió con unos tiernos ojos azules al hablarle._

_-Artie, ¿pasa algo?, si buscabas tu ropa, está en la lavandería, estaba llena de ron y bueno... ¿te encuentras bien?- Su rostro tenía un semblante preocupado, y esos ojos azules, god… eran hermosos…_

_Lo apretó mas contra sí y con la mano libre le acarició una mejilla tiernamente- ¿Por qué estas con mis sabanas?- Enmarco una ceja y rió suavemente. Se acercó cada vez más a sus labios, Arthur se estremeció sin poder moverse, solo sentía la respiración del otro, cerca de él, invadiéndolo cada vez mas - A veces llegas a ser tan tierno..._

Everything about you is so easy to love

Abrió los ojos.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor con la respiración agitada.

\- Que… mierda… fue… eso…

Agarro su celular y se observo a través del reflejo de la pantalla, aun en la luna oscura del aparato se notaba claramente su marcado sonrojo disperso en todo su rostro.

Y de la nada salió Scott del baño con una toalla, tapando lo suficiente como para hacer fantasear a muchos, sorprendiendo a Arthur.

-¡Ah shit! ¿Por qué carajos sales de esa forma del baño? ¡Casi me matas imbécil!

-Ajajajajaja idiota llevas toda tu puta vida viviendo con nosotros y ¿Aún no te acostumbras?- Se detuvo un rato a reírse de su cara asustada pero rápidamente se le fue la burla al descubrir otra cosa en ella - ¿Puedes sacarte esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara? Me dan ganas de golpearte.

Arthur volvió a mirarse en su celular, era verdad, estaba sonriendo…

Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera…

Era una sonrisa enamorada y tierna...

Mierda, no era el...

¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA EL!

Con las manos se restregó la cara, seguro fue por el licor o la fiesta de ayer, ¡no podía ser por ese sueño! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Trató una y otra vez pero no consiguió mucho, la sonrisa no se le borraba, a lo que Scott aprovechó para martirizarlo un poco más.

\- ¿Te paso algo tan genial en tus sueños, que terminaste con esa sonrisa de imbécil?- Comenzó a reír mas fuerte - Seguro soñaste con ese idiota – Lo dijo al azar, para hacerle más la vida imposible a su pobre hermano que ya de por si estaba siendo atormentado por su conciencia.

Pero había acertado, el menor se enrojeció aun más y a golpes lo boto de su cuarto, estaba molesto, pero… estaba molesto consigo mismo, no tanto por Scott.

Cuando sólo quedaron Arthur y la soledad, volvió a ver su reloj, eran las 12 pm realmente, instantáneamente aparecieron los recuerdos del sueño, esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo mar, la mirada tierna y encantadora… frustrado lanzo un grito…

_Everything about you resonates happiness _  
_Now I won't settle for less _

¡No quería recordar eso! No no no ¡NO QUERIA!

-¿Es que ni en sueños puedes dejarme en paz?- Se preguntó con una sonrisa resignada, su propia conciencia estaba jugando con él y ahora se encontraba burlándose, el no se merecía esto, no ahora.

Esas malditas sensaciones lo invadían y no podía soportarlas. Sus manos temblaban, buscaban algo que al parecer ya conocían, y algo por el cual morían por conocer

Y lo peor es que...

\- ¡Arthur espero que te estés cambiando porque en media hora salimos!

\- No voy a ir , muéranse ambos. - Es que ¿Acaso nunca tendrá un momento a solas para pensar?

\- Arthur, en serio tu presencia es demasiado importante para nosotros y nuestro dinero, apúrate.

\- Scott, tu en especial jódete.

Arthur sabía que igual tenían que ir, el pago por esa entrevista era casi millonario, y al fin y al cabo.. era inglés, y como tal respetaba un acuerdo.

O al menos tenia que dar la pinta o la prensa se les tiraba encima y ahí si va a ser peor...

La mente se le nublaba de problemas, miro hacia un lado torciendo el gesto, sus manos rozaron sus sábanas lentamente, pudo sentir cada pequeño doblez de esta...

¿Cuándo fue el momento en el que volvió a sonreír de esa manera así como hace sólo un rato?

Se cambió mecánicamente hundido en sus pensamientos, salió en trance de su cuarto y luego del hotel, y al llegar a la entrevista respondió lo de siempre..

¿Cuándo dejo de sentir emoción por una entrevista?

Salieron como pudieron del lugar, a veces se les antojaba cobrar de más por la molestia que era para ellos salir fuera del set y mostrar esa máscara de ánimos frente a sus admiradores que se apilaban uno encima de otro buscando poder verlos...

Desesperación, gritos, caos... al final, trabajo era trabajo.

¿Porqué todo se volvió tan soso de un momento a otro?

_Everything about you pains my envying _  
_Your soul can't hate anything _

A la siguiente hora estaba caminando por las calles de la gran manzana, con una capucha en la cabeza, lentes oscuros en sus ojos, y el corazón en la mano, entonando un ritmo nuevo como sus sensaciones.

Caminó sin rumbo buscando algo, y al mismo tiempo su corazón sabía a donde ir…

_Give me _  
_All the peace and joy in your mind _  
_I want the peace and joy in your mind _  
_Give me the peace and joy in your mind _

* * *

_Espero les agrade tanto como el anterior..._

_Y feliz dia de los muertos! e.e/_

_Un review y el DVD de Arthur les sale con descuento! xD_

_Una pregunta que hasta ahora mi conciencia me atormenta es: Naho, ¿Ya tienes el nombre del grupo? no lo vas a llamar arthur y sus amigos ¿O si?_

_¿Alguien me ayuda con el nombre? Las amaría mas de lo que ya lo hago ;3_

EDIT: que tierna era antes (?) xDDD ajajajaja y mi originalidad sigue taaaan sobresaliente aún xDDD ajajja


	5. Forbidden love in New York

_Volvi ;-; no me mateeeeeeeen -huye a lo italia-_

_Mi compu colapso, mi memoria de 20 gigas de anime se fue con el viento y de las cuales eran 5 gigas de hetalia T.T e-eran...e-eran..._

_MI COLECCION DE 1500 IMAGENEEEES -llora desconsoladamente-_

_¿Que puedo rescatar de este mes? FUI AL CONCIERTO DE BIGBANG *-* y pague 100 por una entrada que valia 540 xD .mi amiga que las vendio se sintio estafada xD-_

EDIT: para comenzar , lo escrito en cursiva son mis comentarios que escribí en la primera edición de este fic, comentarios que conservo porque...es demasiado chistoso no puedo borrarlo xD Y PORQUE AUN DISFRUTO DE ESA ESTAFA \e_e/ aclaro que no soy fan de ningún grupo K-pop y solo lo compre por que era una ganga!...al final aprendí el tonito de 2 CD's completos por obligación de las fans con las que acampe xD

_Ahora saquemos mi aburrida vida y vamos con algo mas interesante xD_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Parejas:** usuk :3

**Advertencia:** Zimbawe, calzoncillos, loco aficionado, mini deprecion estadounidense D:

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 5: Forbidden Love in New York**

Las horas transcurrían pacíficamente en el primer día de trabajo de Alfred, según el.

Quién diría que dentro de esa tienda encontrarías toda clase de rarezas.

A la media hora de trabajo se encontró con una chica que buscaba un cover que Arthur había tocado en un concierto en Zimbawe, ¿era eso un país? Gilbert se metió al almacén luego de un incómodo momento en el que le preguntó algunas cosas a la chica que Alfred nunca llegó a entender, para regresar a los minutos trayendo ¿una caja fuerte? , en cada CD veía escrito en cursiva Libia, Sudan, Guyana, Afganistán,y otras mas , entre ellas aquella cosa que para Alfred se comía (pero era Zimbawe).

Con pesar recordó lo poco que alguna ves llevó en geografía, honestamente prefería concentrarse en que comer hoy o que hacer durante el descanso, en vez de estar por ahí leyendo un aburrido mapa y ubicando países que no sean el suyo.. y claro, ahora Inglaterra.

Luego vinieron otras dos fanáticas que buscaban los calzoncillos, si, como lo oyen, calzoncillos marca Boston de Scott y Dylan… autografiados.

Alfred abrió los ojos sonrojado - ¿D-disculpe? – No creía lo que acababa de escuchar, en realidad ¿existía eso?

\- Ah con que tenemos clientas exigentes, ¿no desean uno de Arthur?, tengo para ambas, así no se molestaran en compartirlo - Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa picara.

Alfred casi se desmaya.

\- Ya tenemos los de Arthur, queríamos los de sus hermanos…

\- Si desean se lo traigo en dos días, señoritas, ¿Blanco o negro?- Gilbert en su faceta de negociante, eso era digno de contemplar.

\- ¿Nos podría traer un par de cada uno?

\- Con mucho gusto damas, ¿algo más? costo de envío incluido si son de New York...

La plática continúo y Alfred fue directo al almacén, ¿dónde estarán esos sagrados calzoncillos?, tal vez le pediría a Gilbert que le regale uno…

No falto tampoco la loca o loco que entraba bruscamente a la tienda gritando como desesperado - ¡Arthur yo te amo! ¡Eres toda mi vida! ¡Moriría por ti!¡Te amo, te amo! ¡Grábenme, Arthur tiene que ver esto, ARTHUR TE AMO!

Gilbert salió molesto y botó a patadas al chico que estaba agitando un polo con la bandera británica y, ¿acaso estaba llorando? …. pasado el espectáculo el albino volvía detrás del mostrador y se rió de lo sucedido, ver gente así era pan de cada día para él, por lo que se había acostumbrado a ver el dramita que se montaban a mitad de la tienda en cualquier momento del día.

En cambio para Alfred era una situación muy muy rara… tenía que admitirlo, esto le daba algo de miedo.

Al final del día suspiró largamente, este mundo de verdad era muy raro, era mas complejo que ver conciertos y videoclips en Youtube, ver a cada persona que se cruzaba en la tienda era ver una faceta mas de la gran diversidad de actitudes, sentimientos, corazones... todos unidos por las mismas personas, pro el mismo ritmo, por la misma voz. Cada uno de ellos era tan efusivo al hablar de ellos, en solo un día encontró personas de tantos países que venían aquí solo a mirar las vitrinas con la ilusión derramándose por sus ojos, como si el deseo mas grande de su vida hubiera sido materializado.

Estaban dispuestos a todo por conseguir si quiera una pequeña parte de algo tan ajeno, tan distante a lo que en realidad era el trío de hermanos. Se preguntó entonces porqué luchaba tanto si solo podría conseguir lo mismo que ellos... un CD de un país desconocido, ropa usada...

El no era un obsesivo con esas cosas, era ilógico para él, Arthur podría serlo todo en su mundo... pero su persona lo era todo, no las cosas que desechó y ahora son consideradas tesoros, no los CD's grabados por uno más en donde se oían las mismas canciones... el no quería escuchar el mismo ritmo, las mismas palabras; el quería que Arthur le hablara como alguien normal, que su voz juegue con sus oídos cuando este entonara un dejo distinto a cada reacción,cada pequeño suspiro distinto a otro, natural y espontáneo, no un insulso concierto en donde todo parecía lo mismo.

El quería ver más que esa sonrisa altanera que el inglés esbozaba en las entrevistas, el quería ver cuando se riera de una broma suya, como se reiría antes las cosquillas, cuando sonriera apenado, o sonrojado.

No solo era esa mirada desinteresada al mirar al resto en un video, quería saber cómo miraría cuando pensase, cuando estuviera triste, o cuando se amanezca, tal vez cuando se emborrache, o cuando sus orbes brillen de asombro, de ilusión, como se moverían sus pestañas al recién levantarse, si le costará dormir.

Qué no daría para que Arthur volviera a mirarlo...

Qué no daría para observar su risa, escuchar su voz sonando tranquila ...

.

.

.

Las sensaciones lo estaban matando, esto definitivamente no era su mundo, se sentía estancado en los gritos ensordecedores de una masa de gente ajena a él, como la primera vez que lo vio en el concierto. Saliendo de la tienda tomó una bocana de aire frío y sacudió la cabeza, el no era igual que el resto, oh claro que no, el no se conformaba con objetos sin valor , el quería a su portador.

Y lo lograría.

_Si nunca más llego a verte, al menos tendré las memorias de aquel día...tus preciosos ojos observándome, tu rostro sonriéndome, solo a mi...y tus suaves y delicados labios a los cuales tuve el placer de sentir junto a los míos… aquel par de joyas escarlata que lanzaban al aire melodías que me secuestraron el corazón y nunca me lo devolverán...pero sé que tu lo cuidaras mejor que un estúpido enamorado como yo ...al fin y al cabo, te pertenece.._.

Sonrió tristemente mientras se apoyaba en un poste que alumbraba las ya oscuras calles de una zona tan silenciosa como pocas en esta ciudad. Creyó por un momento que eran sus oídos los que ya no querían oír mas.

Estando solo en la ciudad podía soltar todo lo escondido en su alma sin temor a ser juzgado, la indiferencia de los transeúntes le daba una sensación de soledad que necesitaba para poder confesar aquellos sentimientos al aire, despejar su mente un rato, y seguir pensando en aquella persona que tanto quería...

Cualquiera diría que es un fanático obsesivo, pero Alfred sabía muy bien quién era, y a quien buscaba...

-Alfred?

A veces no se necesita ir tan lejos para encontrar algo tan oculto.

Al voltear, Arthur se encontraba detrás de él, con el rostro oculto en la capucha oscura, pero claramente se notaban los ojos verdes sorprendidos brillando como las únicas dos estrellas de esa noche ...

Donde solo una pequeña luz alumbraba a dos corazones buscando ser correspondidos...

Buscando ese prohibido amor en la ciudad de New York.

* * *

Genial, al fin creo que volví este capitulo consistente(y mas largo :D) a comparación de la primera edición.

para las que alguna vez me leyeron antes, tal ves se den cuenta que la mitad es nueva, mas que todo por el sentido diferente que le di a la personalidad de alfred.

Al final él es una persona común y corriente, que observa como un fandom "x" se ahoga en sus propias obsesiones, sin saber si quiera que sucede fuera de su mundo, que pasa en realidad afuera. Esto es algo muy común, incluso a mi me ha pasado xd

Un reviú y apruebo mi curso *n* yo se que quieren que apruebe~ okya.

PD: gracias Sole por volver a mi lado como mi beta, mil besos y abachos, y gracias por apoyarme hija, te quiero un mundo :3


End file.
